


During SCP 2: The First War of the flesh

by After_SCP



Series: During SCP [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Jewish Scripture & Legend, SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP
Summary: A tale of a previous humanity deformed and forgotten by the passage of Time.





	During SCP 2: The First War of the flesh

Akakios is a military minister, he is on his way to meet the consuls of wizards to ask their advice for the conflict. He is waiting on the shore of the ocean in Reasonopolis, capital of the Rickya Province. The flying ship of the wizards is in sight, it will soon land in the ocean in front of him. The ship is many times bigger than a usual sea ship. Almost big as a city, the flying ship of the wizards is a flying fortress, Atlantian technology at his finest. Akakios cell phone is ringing. Too captivated by the sight of the flying ship, he answers without looking at the screen.  
“Yes?”  
“It’s Hesperos; don’t forget to ask the mages if they could convince the gods to join the fight. If Poseidon could drown all of the Sarkics, it would be really great!”  
“Until yesterday I didn’t believed in the gods and now that I’ve learn they exist, I still don’t believed in them. Hesperos they are just aliens, but I’ll ask the mages, we need all the help we can.”  
While they finish the discussion, a motor boat exits the flying ship and is going in Akakios’ direction to pick him up. During the transport, the politician is hypnotized by the ocean’s waves. He cannot erase from his mind the images he saw yesterday at the president bunker. The deep space images of Yaldabaoth, his people infested by the plague. Maybe evils monsters are the perfect enemies you can be violent with and still be a morale person, but those things, they are fucking scary. Akakios is now entering the ship, 2 mages greet him, and they ask him to follow them. They go to an elevator that leads them to the main control bridge. The room full of screens and computers operated by personnel is constantly at work. The consuls are at a big round table waiting for the politician.  
“Akakios, we were waiting for you.”  
After the greetings, the men look at plan to face the forces of the Sarkics. The mages promise to help by sending battle casters to help the infantry and also will help to build more colossi. Before living, Akakios ask the question he didn’t wanted to ask, just to please his friends and the parliament.  
“Could the Olympians help us?”  
All the mages start laughing. One of them responds to Akakios.  
“Why you want the help of the Olympians?”  
“Well, many believe they are powerful gods who care about us.”  
“What do you believe?”  
“I don’t see the point of my personal belief in the matter. Can you talk to them? Do they care?”  
“They are weaker than Yaldabaoth; they will no interfere in his plan.”  
“So it’s only us then, the Atlanteans Republic against the forces of Yaldabaoth?”  
“Yes.”  
Akakios is escorted out of the flying ship and return the peer where he was waiting.

During weeks, most of the Sarkics forces came out of the northern parts of the oceans, attacking the Atlantians. With there few colossi and fire mage apprentices, Atlantis was able to burn many flesh monsters. But inside a hideous whale serving a sub marine, Grand Karcist Ion is hiding to complete a ritual to contact his god. The poor girl his creaming and crying under the pain of the monstrous appendices growing out of her body, the spell successfully catches the attention of Yaldabaoth.  
“Speak my son.”   
The terrible voice is only in the head of Ion.  
“The Atlantians are to strong, they will win over time. They burn a little faster than we grow.”  
“Technology as always been faster than evolution, but I have a plane.”  
“What is it?”  
“I will turn you into a monster as dangerous as the Beast, and I will send Dagon help you with his sea monsters.”  
“So, contacting you was I good move? I didn’t anger you?”  
“You did good Ion.”  
The powerful sorcerer crumbles in pain on the ground as the present minions, the sacrificed girl, the whale and few surroundings giant squids fuse together in a giant mass of flesh monstrosity.

Few days later in Atlantis, Akakios and Hesperos are listening to a report about the war, nobody knows the total number of the enemies and a cure hasn’t been discovered for the flesh disease. How long can Atlantis continue the war? Sarkics seem endless. Akakios and his friend return sad home that night, they know soon Atlantis won’t be able to keep on going. After all the talking, only the 2 friends remain in the room, one is slamming his finger on the table and the other is circling around the table.  
“We have to do something to win this war!” yells Hesperos.  
“I know want you have in mind, I know you convinced few science-wizards too. Are you serious?”  
“Really serious! Let’s burn them all!”  
“The nuclear fallouts, don’t you care? All of those that would be hurt!”  
“Right let them turn into monsters instead.”  
“Hesperos look, I might disagree but I think that at this point in the war, neither the mages consuls nor the government of Atlantis wouldn’t carry on your nuclear bomb plan… I suppose I am a utopian. I will tell the authorities at the right moment for you my friend.”  
“Thank you. It’s a good thing to be a utopian Akakios, use this war to make the people understand that there is no winners in wars, maybe the humans would stop worshiping the false god Yaldabaoth.”

As the war continue for weeks, the gargantuan monster made of Ion and the whale exits the ocean, joining the forces of the Sarkics. The nuclear project of Hesperos and the few remaining colossi are now Atlantis only hopes. The huge monster created by the Demiurge is now spawning new tiny creatures to keep the war going. The monstrosity can spread the flesh diseases even faster than the usual human sized creatures would. Akakios is in a big plane listening to a pilot how to flight the thing. So few combats pilots are remaining, Akakios volunteers to go drop the atomic bomb with his friend. The 2 friends will be only accompanied with a young wizard to assist with the dangerous device. While the soldiers with Hesperos and the young wizard bring the big package in the plane, Akakios tries nervously to remember all the commands. Before leaving the pilot gives few words to the man.  
“Don’t stress too much, Hesperos and Mikon both toke few lesson during the building of the bomb and the navigation system is quite handy.”  
The 3 men crew says good bye to the airport’s staff starts the plane and begin taking off. The travelers are very anxious; the young wizard is reciting over and over again his protective incantations.  
“Thanks Mikon, but you can take a short rest we’ll be there in one hour.”   
Says Hesperos felling he imposed too much on the kid the last few days. Mikon ignores the advice and continues to speak for his spells. Through the streaming of the eye cameras of the colossi, Hesperos and Akakios are watching the pilots have their machines crunching with there giant feet and burning with their fire breathe highly mutated humans. The colossi are on a sea side devastated city. Hesperos speaks his mind.  
“Those operators are so synchronized; driving a colossus is indeed a feat few can effectively do!”  
The 2 men in the plane looking at the screen can see now the last team of colossi being attacked by various sea animals with many tendrils and tentacles coming out of their bodies. The mechanicals giants are overwhelmed.   
“Are we close of the giant monster?” asked Akakios.  
“Yes in few minutes.”  
“I hope the little monsters and the big one are connected telepathically. It might save the colossi operators.”  
“Maybe.”  
Few moments later Hesperos signals that it is the moment to start the descent. Both the pilots are now very nervous they are leaving now the calm upper sky, after going through the clouds they can see the land again. The shock of seeing such a horror is traumatising. A green whale, covered with zits, many useless flippers, spider eyes, leaking toxic sludge, walking with an uncountable number of tentacles, throwing ugly naked mutants from its blow hole like a mortar. The huge monstrosity is sliding and behind it, the ground roots instantly. A swarm of big insects are now coming out of the creature’s mouth.  
“It’s attacking us!”  
“Too late… we’re launching the bomb now!” yells Hesperos.  
Hoping to end the war, Akakios runs to the wizard and the bomb, they prepare the device and start the door’s opening. At least, the 3 of them knows it’s the end of their war. As the bomb falls through the insects, The 3 humans in the plane hope they did the best for humankind.

Eupraxia, Hesperos’s wife, is at the military headquarter of the republican army in Atlantis. Every one is celebrating the fact that taking out the huge weird whale indeed made all the other monster-soldiers comatose. She still cannot understand why they didn’t escape the explosion. Couldn’t they fly away, why did the wizard didn’t teleport them to safety? A high ranking military officer tries to talk with her wishing to ease her mind. On earth the Atlantians are celebrating their victory against the flesh. Deep in outer space, a star-headed cosmic snake is trying to pin point our world.  
“Ion? Ion? He must be dead!”

Zeus and his brother Hades are meeting on a very rare occasion at Olympus.  
“Atlantis has gone too far with technology, if we can turn the republic against itself, a technological dark age might follow and we could take back total control of this world.”


End file.
